Who Knows?
by stardust n dreams
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts has a 10 year reunion? Will somone find new love? H/D...stand alone! only chapter to ever be posted...just to warn you


A/N…this is a stand alone…that's that….I refuse to write any more than I am going to write now…unless I get like, 50 reviews begging for more….so, hope you like it, but I'm warning you, you will regret reading it!  
  
Disclaimer…everything belongs to the great and wonderful Jo Rowling…thanks to her!  
*****  
The brunette stared wistfully out the window of the taxi, it was raining hard and she couldn't see much, but she didn't care. She sat back in the seat and thought about where she was going…home. At least, it had been her home for 7 wonderful years. She couldn't wait to see everyone.   
  
She thanked the driver and paid him the money when he dropped her off at the train station, she looked around for someone she recognized, but no one really stood out. Readjusting the strap on her purse she walked toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She smiled as she looked around making sure there was no one around and walked straight into the wall. She appeared on the other side where there was a scarlet steam engine sitting on the tracks. She looked up at the sign that was hanging above her, Platform 9 and ¾.   
  
She looked around and noticed that she was one of the first few people there. She walked onto the train and took the compartment she had taken almost 17 years ago when she first got onto that same train. She laughed as she thought of it, her first year at Hogwarts, that seemed to long ago. She heard a small knock on the door and grinned as she wondered who it could be.  
  
"Come in," she said.   
  
A redheaded man opened the door, she knew too well who is was.   
  
"Ron?"   
  
"Mione!?"   
  
They ran to embrace each other. It felt good to be in his arms, to be touched so intimately by a man, no matter if he even was one of her best friends. She had been so wrapped up in her work, that she had completely forgotten about her real life. She hadn't had a boyfriend for over 2 years.   
  
"Ron, wow. You look great." She studied his body, he was still fit, and much taller than she remembered him to be. His red hair was still the same though, just like a Weasly.   
  
"You look better Hermione, really." He laughed and hugged her again.   
  
"How's Ginny?" She asked excitedly.   
  
Ron smirked and began to speak, but was interrupted by someone else walking through the door of the compartment. He had the same jet black hair that was horribly messed up, as always. His lightning bolt scar was still visible, but barely.   
  
"What about my fiancé?" He asked, smiling at the brunette whose jaw dropped.  
  
"Harry!" She hugged him as well, "Your engaged to Ginny?!"  
  
A redhead walked through the door and hugged Hermione tightly. "The weddings in June!" She beamed and showed Hermione the ring on her finger, she had to admit, the rock was huge!   
  
"Ginny! Its so great to see you! I'm so happy for you!" She beamed back at her, overwhelmed by everything that had happened.   
  
They all sat down and reminisced about times past as the train began to move.  
  
"So Ron, what's going on in your life? Who are you married to now?" She laughed, looking at the wedding band on his finger.   
  
"Her name is Fleur, you might remember her from our fourth year." He smirked at Hermione's face.   
  
"Ron….you married Fleur?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Yep, what can I say, I can't resist her…veela charms." He wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"So, what about you Hermione? Married to Krum yet?" Harry asked, his arm was around Ginny now and she was very close to him.  
  
"Krum? Oh him, no, we lost touch a year after I left Hogwarts. I'm…still single."  
  
"Don't worry Mione, you'll find someone," Ron said reassuringly.   
  
"So, where's your wife at Ron?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.  
  
"She went back to Beauxbatons for her 10 year reunion this weekend too." He said shortly.  
  
"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Hermione squealed.   
  
"Yeah, I know. I wonder what Malfoy looks like now." Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Probably just like Lucius." Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
Hermione didn't say anything, she remembered what Draco had said to her on their last day at Hogwarts.   
  
_"Hey Granger, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
She turned around, knowing the only person at that school who would call her that was Draco, "Malfoy, what do you want?"  
  
"I need to tell you something that's been bothering me this entire year, and this is as good a time as ever to say it."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him, waiting for him to go on.  
  
"Well, I'm starting to have….feelings for you." He stopped, hoping that it would have said it all.  
  
"Draco, I knew that all along. I am too."   
  
He smiled, stepping toward her. "I'm glad you felt that way, I'm just sorry I waited until the last day we would ever see each other to tell you that."  
  
She stepped toward him and he put his arms around her. "Who says it has to be the last time we'll ever see each other?"   
  
"You know it will be Draco, but who knows, maybe we will meet again in 10 years and fall in love." She laughed at the thought.  
  
"Who knows." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply and then turned and walked out of the room. Hermione's legs felt like jell-o as she walked away from it, and her head was still spinning as she boarded the train. _  
  
"Who knows," She whispered, Ron nudged her to bring her back to the present.  
  
"Who knows what Hermione?" Harry asked, looking mildly concerned.   
  
"Never mind," She slid forward as the train lurched into a stop.   
  
"We're home." Ginny grinned, standing up and grabbing Harry's hand. He followed her off the train and Ron linked Hermione's arm and they followed them.  
  
The rode carriages up to the castle, just as they had done on their first day here, over 17 years ago. Ron and Hermione talked about the 'good ole days,' on their way up to the castle.   
  
Everyone walked into the Great Hall and sat at their old tables, nothing had changed over the years, except everyone looked older and wiser than they did when they had left. Hermione was looking forward to sleeping in her old dorm, even if it was only for a week.   
  
Hermione looked at their old headmaster, his eyes still sparkled, even though she knew he was nearing his time. He cleared his throat to gain attention.  
  
"Hello alumni, I hope that you will find Hogwarts has changed minimally, but for the better. We have missed you as much as you have missed us I hope, and we hope you find your stay here as enjoyable as possible. I'm glad to see you all back, and please…tuck in." He waved his hands and the familiar Hogwarts food appeared on the tables.   
  
"Home." She said aloud, "Home."  
*****  
After dinner they were aloud to walk around the castle and look at everything again. Harry and Ginny wandered off, as did Ron, so Hermione found herself walking alone, she didn't really mind it though.   
  
She had been looking around her old Charms classroom when she heard a familiar drawl from behind her.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Granger."  
  
She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Hello Malfoy."   
  
She turned around to face him now, he hadn't changed at all, beyond the fact that he had stopped putting that gunk in his hair and he was much taller and better looking than before. She remembered the death of his father in their last year at Hogwarts, and how he had come over to the light side, this comforted her a bit.  
  
"Well Granger, how have you been all these years?" He asked, his tone softened a bit.   
  
"Not bad, you?" She glanced at his fingers, there were no rings on them.  
  
"Same old, but its no fun with out you, Potter and Weasly to torture." He laughed.  
  
"Well don't think I don't miss you calling me Mudblood every day, because I sure do!" She smiled at this.   
  
"Yes, of course, I'm sure you do. Would you like me to start calling you it again just for old times sake?" He gave a merciless grin.  
  
"No, that's quite alright, I'm sure that Mrs. Malfoy wouldn't appreciate that would she? There is a Mrs. Malfoy right?" She played, hoping for a good answer.  
  
"No Mrs. Malfoy, except for my mother." He sneered, looking her up and down.   
  
"I see." She began walking toward the door.  
  
"Wait, Hermione."  
  
She turned and raised her eyebrows, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember…the last day of school?"  
  
"Very well actually Draco, why do you ask?" She smirked at this, wondering what his reaction might be.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm asking." He stepped toward her, just as he had done almost 10 years ago.  
  
"Oh, that." She decided to play this for all it was really worth.   
  
He rolled his eyes, his tone becoming serious. "Hermione, I have thought about that kiss for the last 10 years, no matter how many women I date, when I'm in a slum, my mind always comes back to you."  
  
She had to smile at this, "Oh, really? I haven't really thought about it that often." She lied, she really had thought about it a lot, dreamt about it too.  
  
His smile faded, "Oh."  
  
He looked so cute when he had gusto, she couldn't let this pass. "I was kidding Draco. I have thought about that…kiss, a lot."  
  
He smirked and stepped toward her more, "Would you like more to think about?"   
  
"Sounds nice." She grinned before his lips touched hers, his arms wrapping around her and running up and down her back. A shiver ran up her spine and she stepped away.  
  
"That should keep me thinking for another 10 years." She laughed.   
  
"Well, you said it yourself Hermione, we could meet in 10 years and fall in love. So, what do ya' say, how about indulging in a prophecy? Your own in fact." He grinned evilly.  
  
"Are you asking me out Malfoy?"  
  
He nodded, the playful spark in his eyes again.   
  
"Alright, who knows, maybe we will fall in love. Stranger things had happened to us, right?" She giggled.   
*****  
*Five Years Later*  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you look beautiful." Ginny beamed, looking at her best friend in the mirror.   
  
The brunette examined herself in the mirror, "I can't believe this, its my wedding day."   
  
"And your marrying the enemy." Ginny giggled.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down on the chair, fluffing out her white wedding dress. It really did look beautiful on her. Her veil rested elegantly on her head, ready to be pulled over her face when her father came back to walk her down the isle. The dress was sleeveless and strapless, very tight toward the top and then it fell plusher and plusher into a long train that would be carried by Harry's daughter, the flower girl was Ron's daughter, and the ring bearers were their sons. The church was covered in flowers and white ribbons, there were doves flying around the top of the cathedral ceiling. It was going to be nothing less than extravagant, Narcissa wouldn't of had her son's wedding any way else.   
  
"Ginny, I'm marrying Malfoy, its like it was meant to be. We did meet ten years later, and we did fall in love, and now we are getting married." She sighed and stood up, smoothing out her dress.  
  
"Oh Hermione, it doesn't matter who he is, it matters how he treats you. And you and I both know that he wouldn't hurt you ever." The red head closed her eyes, remembering her own wedding to Harry, it was perfect.  
  
"Hermione, it's time." She looked up to see her father grinning at her by the door.  
  
"Good luck Mione." Ginny hugged her tightly then ran out of the room to get ready to go down the isle with Harry.   
  
Hermione hugged her father, "I love you dad."   
  
"I love you too Mione, now come on, you wouldn't want to be late for your own wedding!" He smiled and took her arm. She pulled the veil down over her face and walked toward the door. 'Here goes nothing.'   
  
Everyone was smiling brightly as she walked down the isle, she let a lone tear fall down her cheek as she approached her husband to be he was smiling as well.   
  
The wedding was teach jerking, and Draco and Hermione kept sneaking looks at each other, everything was so perfect. Their first kiss as a married couple was magical, as was everyone before and after it.   
*****  
*3 Years Later*  
"Push Hermione!" The mediwizard said gently.  
  
"AHHHH!" She screamed as her first daughter was pushed into the world, she didn't even cry, she just looked up with icy blue eyes at her new mother.   
  
"Contessa," She whispered, brushing the girl's light brown hair out of her face, she cooed at her mother.  
  
"She's beautiful," Draco said, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Like her mother."  
  
"Look what we created Draco, a beautiful little girl." Another tear streamed down her cheek.  
  
"Who knew?" He laughed, just as he had done 18 years ago when they were graduating from Hogwarts.   
  
"I love you Draco." She kissed him lightly.  
  
"I love you too Hermione."   
  
"So, do you think our little girl will grow up to be just like me? Or just like you?"  
  
"Who knows?" He said lightly, kissing his new daughter's head. "Who knows."  
*****  
A/N! Hope everyone liked it, and I hope you don't regret reading it, b/c I'm not going to continue it unless I get like 50 reviews begging for more! So get to reviewing!  
  
Love and Fluff,  
Natalie 


End file.
